onyxagefandomcom-20200214-history
Superman
Unlike his predecessor, Superman is brash and impulsive, more akin to Superboy than his namesake. While a bit of a prig, he is also a consummate hero, believing in the old school ideal of heroes who did good for the sake of doing good. He's hindered, however, by his inexperience as a hero and poor speaking ability. He guards those he's come to regard as friends very closely, but also guards himself from them, preferring to keep his identity secret. The only two people who seem to have any idea of his true nature and origins are the two Batmen. Appearance Superman wears a costume simlar to that of Green Lantern John Stewart (from the animated series), with slight changes. The green is replaced by red, the lantern replaced by the shield, and he wears a cowl similar to the original Batman's (including mirrored lenses over the eyes), except it lacks a top and allows for view of his hair. History Nothing is known about where this Superman comes from. He appeared on the scene three months ago when he stopped a bank robbery garbed in a Superboy commemorative t-shirt and a bandanna over his face. He was inactive for a month, and then reappeared in his current costume, his superheroic activity becoming regular, and his first official act as a superhero, like his predecessor, being saving Lois Lane from imminent danger. When asked to join the JLU by President Kent, he declined (with a few choice words), instead opting to reform The Outsiders with Batman. The Outsiders have acted publicly since then, calling themselves a superteam "not for the governments of the world, but for their people"(while made by Supes, this speech seemed out of place, and most guess that while he's the team's spokesman, one of the other heroes is writing the speeches to avoid another incident like the JLU invitation event). While his words to the president were a bad first impression, since The Outsiders have been active approval from the people has been overwhelming, and he's growing more and more into a true hero. In time, he may even truly fill the shoes of his namesake. Powers, Abilities, and Gear While his exact abilites are unknown, certain powers have been shown in Superman's activities. He possesses superhuman strength, and the ability of flight. While not completely impervious to harm, he is far more durable than your average person. He is unharmed by bullets, though the more superheroic battles have shown that enough force can bruise him and break his skin (Man of Steel being a far more appropriate name for him than it ever was his namesake, as even steel has a breaking point). Also, he one-ups his predecessor in the fact that the most recent superheroic battle has shown him to be immune to the effects of both kryptonite and magic. He's also displayed that he has some form of super-senses, hearing people scream for help and seeing hazards from miles away. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:NPCs